Time in Bulgaria- The inevitable
by Atalanta Zora
Summary: What happens when someone dies and has the power to save someone they truly hate? Hermione, save Draco? Set in the time after the GoF. *Seven bells chime*
1. The beggining.

A/N: the writing inbetween stars (*) shows flashbacks

A/N: the writing inbetween stars (*) shows flashbacks.

****

TIME IN BULGARIA:

THE INEVITABLE

__

Chapter 3: Is there life after death?

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley cried. Her son looked up into her face and knew there was something wrong. 'Hermione- the plane- only one- Oh! Ron! She's gone!' Ron looked at his mother pleadingly.

'NO!' He shouted. 'FRED! GEORGE! Oh I'm gonna kill them! They told you to do this didn't they? FRED! GEORGE!'

'Ron, its true! Please! I understand…'

'NO!' shouted Ron. 'NO! YOU'RE LYING!' A tear dropped silently down Ron's face. It felt like the world was taking what he loved.

'Shhhhhh, Shhhhhh come on Ron, God will look after her!'

'Mum … Is there life after death?'

~*~

**Hermione looked around and tried to recall what had happened to her. There was nothing around her at all, nothing. No birds, no trees, no streets, No people. Where was she? She wasn't in Bulgaria that's for sure, as a matter of fact she though she must be in heaven, so empty, yet, so beautiful…**

__

*There was a loud crunch and darkness flooded her mind*

Heaven… She wondered what it would be like, is it just clouds, or what ever you wanted it to be. Is it really there? She continued to think and stare into nothing.

__

*'You are so young.' 'We all live to die.'*

No sounds, no colours, no other sign of life.

__

*Her wand. It wasn't in her bag.*

The empty place she was in began to spin. Colours, shapes and noises started to swirl in her mind….

'Miss Granger.' Called a loud voice suddenly. Hermione opened her eyes. She wasn't in the empty place anymore, she was crowded by people and she was standing in a white room. 'Could Miss Hermione Granger please move towards the white door on the left hand side of the room.' Hermione felt dizzy, where on earth was she? Nevertheless Hermione followed the directions obediently and made her way to the white door, as she did she heard the same voice call 'could Sandra Johnson please move towards the yellow door on the right hand side of the room, Sandra Johnson.' Hermione knocked on the door, it opened and she walked inside.

'It is a pleasure to see you Miss Granger, please take a seat.' Said a tall man with wings as he pointed towards a large cane chair. Hermione sat down nervously.

'I am Saint Peter.' The angel said 'This is purgatory, that means you are not in Heaven, nor are you in hell. But your case is special.' Hermione nodded dumbly. 'You died when you should have lived, and you also spent your last minutes alive helping others. You have a choice, you can remain in Heaven, or you can wait there until you are needed by someone that you knew on Earth, a guardian angel. I must warn you, the choice is not as easy as it seems and you need to think hard about what you choose.' Hermione closed her eyes. She had never expected to _die_ and go to heaven, but no body really knows when they are going to die. Hermione could remain in paradise forever, or, she could be back down on Earth with her friends and family, that in itself was a paradise in her mind.

'Saint Peter,' Hermione begun nervously ' I would like to wait here until I am needed on Earth.'

'Very well my child, now where were we?' He pulled a thick scroll out of his robes, 'Pottduz, Andy…. That's right, James Potter!' The Angel closed his eyes and there was a sudden *pop* from behind him.

'Lily!' A man came around the front of Saint Peter he had an uncanny resemblance to Harry, tussled black hair and he was also very skinny, nut his eyes were deep chocolate brown. "LILY! I told you not to do this-" *oof* James tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor with a loud thud, 'OH! Sorry Peter my buddy! I thought it was Lily again.' James got up and brushed himself off.

'James, this is Hermione Granger, you are to show her around and teach her all the ins- and outs. And there is to be NO "practical jokes".'

'Not even-'

'Not one!' The saint cut in. James sighed and walked over to Hermione.

'Hello, I am James Potter… At your service!' He held out his hand and Hermione shook it ('James! What did I say?') 'Close your eyes.' James directed. Hermione closed her eyes and felt as though she was being lifted off the ground.

~*~

__

'Take a single grain of sand

Let the waters wash it clean

And in the nurturing of time

Becomes the pearl that it must be…'

'Hermione was a great daughter, she was always so calm and un-demanding, there was never a time when she bothered us. She died young, and only the innocent die young- she was by far the most innocent person I've ever known. Please Lord! Take care of my baby!' Mr Granger said softly.

__

'You take each life and make it shine

This is your legacy in time

And we will never let it go

That dream will fly and it will grow.'

'Hermione had the ability to stand out and shine. She was a single dream, with a hope, as she grew the dream grew. She was the best daughter I could have asked for, She never complained or annoyed us. But most importantly, she inspired everyone around her, whenever she entered the room we felt at peace.' Mrs Granger sobbed. Her sad eyes deep with tears.

__

'In your spirit f love, spirit of love

Spirit of giving from God above

Etched in our lives,

Sown in our hearts is the difference you've made

Being just who you are.'

'Hermione had always been there when times where tough. When we were fighting she was the peacemaker. When we were celebrating she was there and when we were mourning she was there, but no she isn't friendship is something I've taken for granted, and you don't know what until it's gone, now I realise what a great friend she was and I wish I could of told her. Please Lord, take her soul and keep it close to you.' Said Harry. 

__

'And each life within your hand

Becomes a part of God's great plan

And we have all become a part

Of one eternal beating heart.'

Ron Weasley stepped up onto the stand sadly, he cleared his throat silently and begun to talk.

'Hermione was the best person I've ever known, if I was ever sad or worried she was there with a smile on her face. I wish I could have told her how much I love her, but it was too late.' Ron sighed 'She had the ability to brighten my life with out trying and she helped Harry and myself so much. Now that she is gone I regret not telling her how much she meant to me. Please God, watch over her soul and let her know we all love her and pray for her.' Ron choked back his tears in his throat and walked back to his seat, Mrs Weasley hugged him before the funeral continued.

~*~

'James Potter- you can't be!' Hermione gasped.

'Listen, I am _the _James Potter, and this is _the_ Lily Potter, why can't you believe it?' James said for the hundredth time. Hermione sighed.

'So you are saying you are _the_ James 'Prongs' Potter?' James nodded exasperatedly. 

'You are Harry Potters parents right?' She asked.

'How did you know?' Lily shouted in excitement.

'He is-was my best friend as well as Ron.'

'Good to see he has a good looking friend.' James said in disbelief.

'No! Seriously, I can't believe it! I never ever thought I would meet you, wow!'

'Hermione, how do you know about the 'Prongs' thingy?' James asked.

'Oh- in our third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban-'

'WHAT?!' Thundered James, Lily's jaw dropped.

'OH! He was -er- convicted for killing you and Peter Pettigrew.'

'BUT HE DIDN'T DO A THING!'

'Well, what happened was- you-know-who killed you both Sirius arrived at your house and found Harry. Hagrid took him off Sirius and Dumbledore sent him to live wit the Dursley's-'

'He didn't! He wouldn't, not the_ Dursley's!_' Lily gasped in horror. Hermione just nodded.

'Then Sirius went to kill Peter, but when he did Peter cut off a finger and transformed into a rat. The Ministry of Magic thought that Sirius killed Peter, and they tracked him down, but the worst thing was that Sirius "killed" Peter in a street full of muggles, ever since then he had been in Azkaban. He escaped two years ago and has been on the run ever since. Professor Lupin-'

'Lupin! A professor! Tell me your joking!' James cried.

'I'm serious-'

'HA!' James burst out in laughter and only stopped when Lily hit him across the back of his head.

'As I was saying Professor Lupin told us everything while Sirius was getting ready to kill Peter, who is my friend, Ron's pet rat, who we thought was scabbers. But Harry stopped him because he said that you wouldn't of liked that, instead we took him and Professor Snape-' 

James looked horrified. 'Please… Do not tell me that that slimy git is a Professor.'

'Is he? Wow!' Lily commented. James slapped her arm ('OWW!').

'Yeah- he is a potions teacher, the worst teacher of the lot actually, he hates Gryffindor and Harry, boy, does he hate Harry.'

'Oh no!' Lily sighed. 

'Told you he was jealous Lil!' James said happily.

'If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by "he's jealous." Dumbledore said it was because you saved him.' Hermione asked.

'They only saved him because they were chickens!' Lily pouted she looked at James who cowered away.

'Well, lil' Lily here was always friends with snaky boy, I tried to tell her he was bad…. But would she listen? NO! Anyway, he always liked her and when we got married I think he turned to the dark side. He was jealous, typical Slytherin.'

'Oh- ok….. Umm, do you mind if I ask you a question?' Asked Hermione.

'You already did.' James said simply.

'Go ahead sweetie.' Lily cut in. Hermione cleared her throat.

'Well, Why did you-know-who want to kill you?' 

~*~

A/N: Hi everyone! Did you like it¿ I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't really feel up to writing it most of the holidays, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Thanks to Cow A.K.A Wendilin the weird for telling me the right Saint. Well, that's it really. And a note to all the people that go to my school, I didn't steal the reflection song I merely borrowed it so don't say anything! TSUNAMI! BIGFOOT! YETI! VOLCANO! Don't you dare.

Love,

Atalanta Zora.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything really but I like to pretend I own the plot (which I do ;). ) Also, I'd like to say that the verses in the funeral bit were used at a school mass, I take no credit for them.

****

J PLEASE REVIEW!!!J 


	2. We all live to die

A/N: This is the more tragic second chapter of 'Time in Bulgaria'… Also the one requested by a few people, don't blame me if it is sad (Like boohoo, not stupid; sad) umm, PLEASE REVIEW

A/N: This is the more tragic second chapter of 'Time in Bulgaria'… Also the one requested by a few people, don't blame me if it is sad (Like boohoo, not stupid; sad) umm, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you all like this.

****

TIME IN BULGARIA;

THE INEVITABLE

__

Chapter 2: We all live to die.

****

The plane continued to hurtle towards the serene blue water, inch-by-inch gathering up a force so strong that the paint on the nose of the plane was flaking.

There was a pounding of feet and Hermione Granger looked up to see a young airhostess running frantically down the aisle towards the pilots quarters. One of the passengers a couple of rows down stretched his arm out causing the young woman to fall down to the ground with a loud thump. Hermione let a small squeak of fear out of her trembling lips and ran to the airhostess. She called out for help and two people raised out of their seats and ran to her aid. They carried the limp body out of the compartment and into the first aid cabin. Hermione put a bandage around the airhostess' forehead, when she fell she had hit her head on the edge of a vacant seat. She kept winding the bandage around the girls head- not that it was any use, they were all going to die-

Her wand. Hermione ran back to her seat and rummaged through her bag, she pulled out a couple of books, 'Ancient runes' and 'Arithmancy in Ireland' she also pulled out a couple of tissues, a magazine ('Herbology today') and a few packets of food. But no wand. _OH NO! I left it at home… damn that bloody custom rule… if I wasn't such a rule abider I would of brought it, but NO! I had to keep my image… No use now! It's hopeless!_

Hermione began to realise the harsh reality, she was going to die, she didn't want to, there are so many things she wanted to do. So many places she wanted to see, Egypt, Ireland, Rome and Germany. She wanted to say goodbye to her friends and family, Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron and Viktor- that's all she needed to think about!

**There was a violent shake from the right side of the lane as that engine died too. Hermione began to put her belongings back in her bag and noticed something she didn't notice before- a picture of her Ron and Harry. They looked so happy, Harry was waving cheerfully, Ron was smiling widely and poking Hermione in the back and Hermione was laughing at her friends. She never knew what it was like to have death sneering at you- like Lily, Harry and James Potter, they have all been through it. It was a feeling of helplessness so strong it is scary. The only things running through your mind are: Why me? And, I wish I could say goodbye! It was horrible, torture at its wort.**

Hermione skidded back into the medical cabin to help the airhostess. For the first time one of the others spoke; a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes about thirty.

'How old are you?' she asked in a shaky voice.

'16.' Hermione replied, the woman looked at her with sympathy.

'You are so young.'

'_We all live to die._' Hermione replied before there was a mind-piercing crunch of metal against solid water.

~*~

__

The Co-pilot of the aeroplane ran around frantically looking for survivors, he was too scared to do anything but hide beneath the table in the lunch cabin while the plane plunged into the water. It was because of his choice of shelter that he survived. The table saved him from the full impact by protecting him from the flying debree. It was only now that he considered the life of the other passengers in the plane, for it was now that he was stepping between their mangled bodies. He cursed at his own stupidity, he was the one who could have saved them, but he valued his life above theirs. He staggered through to the first-aid quarters he looked around and saw four bodies, one, an airhostess that he knew as Jemma, another was a pretty lady with long blonde hair, she had died with her lovely green eyes open. There were two others; and man in his sixties and a young girl. When he saw the girl his heart twinged, she was so young, only a teenager. She had Long fuzzy brown hair and was wearing jeans and a blood stained t-shirt . Her forehead had been split open and blood had trickled down her elegant face. The Co-pilot looked at her hands, one was lying across her limp body and the other held a photo of her, a tall boy with flaming red hair and freckles and another boy with raven black hair, tousled and a thin scar on his forehead. The picture was moving, but he took no notice of it…

~*~

It was four hours before rescue crews arrived to look for survivors. There was only on, a Co-pilot, who lay on-top of the nose of the plane, to distraught to talk, to shocked to move…

A/N: Hi- sorry it is so sad. But - **I PROMISE THAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

I was debating on that for ages, should I make it the end- or –should I be cruel and make everyone wonder **HOW ON EARTH** I am going to continue it. Well- if you really want to know………………………………………………………………….

You will have to wait a little while. All my apologies go out to you, but I've cot one word SCHOOL, holidays soon, so I will post heaps up then!

I would be pleased if I got a couple of review… wink wink- nudge nudge! Oh! I didn't mean to hint at anything then!

Love,

Atalanta Zora

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I made up…. Unfortunatley.


	3. Is there life after death?

A/N: the writing inbetween stars (*) shows flashbacks

A/N: the writing inbetween stars (*) shows flashbacks.

****

TIME IN BULGARIA:

THE INEVITABLE

__

Chapter 3: Is there life after death?

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley cried. Her son looked up into her face and knew there was something wrong. 'Hermione- the plane- only one- Oh! Ron! She's gone!' Ron looked at his mother pleadingly.

'NO!' He shouted. 'FRED! GEORGE! Oh I'm gonna kill them! They told you to do this didn't they? FRED! GEORGE!'

'Ron, its true! Please! I understand…'

'NO!' shouted Ron. 'NO! YOU'RE LYING!' A tear dropped silently down Ron's face. It felt like the world was taking what he loved.

'Shhhhhh, Shhhhhh come on Ron, God will look after her!'

'Mum … Is there life after death?'

~*~

**Hermione looked around and tried to recall what had happened to her. There was nothing around her at all, nothing. No birds, no trees, no streets, No people. Where was she? She wasn't in Bulgaria that's for sure, as a matter of fact she though she must be in heaven, so empty, yet, so beautiful…**

__

*There was a loud crunch and darkness flooded her mind*

Heaven… She wondered what it would be like, is it just clouds, or what ever you wanted it to be. Is it really there? She continued to think and stare into nothing.

__

*'You are so young.' 'We all live to die.'*

No sounds, no colours, no other sign of life.

__

*Her wand. It wasn't in her bag.*

The empty place she was in began to spin. Colours, shapes and noises started to swirl in her mind….

'Miss Granger.' Called a loud voice suddenly. Hermione opened her eyes. She wasn't in the empty place anymore, she was crowded by people and she was standing in a white room. 'Could Miss Hermione Granger please move towards the white door on the left hand side of the room.' Hermione felt dizzy, where on earth was she? Nevertheless Hermione followed the directions obediently and made her way to the white door, as she did she heard the same voice call 'could Sandra Johnson please move towards the yellow door on the right hand side of the room, Sandra Johnson.' Hermione knocked on the door, it opened and she walked inside.

'It is a pleasure to see you Miss Granger, please take a seat.' Said a tall man with wings as he pointed towards a large cane chair. Hermione sat down nervously.

'I am Saint Peter.' The angel said 'This is amnesty, that means you are not in Heaven, nor are you in hell. But your case is special.' Hermione nodded dumbly. 'You died when you should have lived, and you also spent your last minutes alive helping others. You have a choice, you can remain in Heaven, or you can wait there until you are needed by someone that you knew on Earth, a guardian angel. I must warn you, the choice is not as easy as it seems and you need to think hard about what you choose.' Hermione closed her eyes. She had never expected to _die_ and go to heaven, but no body really knows when they are going to die. Hermione could remain in paradise forever, or, she could be back down on Earth with her friends and family, that in itself was a paradise in her mind.

'Saint Peter,' Hermione begun nervously ' I would like to wait here until I am needed on Earth.'

'Very well my child, now where were we?' He pulled a thick scroll out of his robes, 'Pottduz, Andy…. That's right, James Potter!' The Angel closed his eyes and there was a sudden *pop* from behind him.

'Lily!' A man came around the front of Saint Peter he had an uncanny resemblance to Harry, tussled black hair and he was also very skinny, nut his eyes were deep chocolate brown. "LILY! I told you not to do this-" *oof* James tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor with a loud thud, 'OH! Sorry Peter my buddy! I thought it was Lily again.' James got up and brushed himself off.

'James, this is Hermione Granger, you are to show her around and teach her all the ins- and outs. And there is to be NO "practical jokes".'

'Not even-'

'Not one!' The saint cut in. James sighed and walked over to Hermione.

'Hello, I am James Potter… At your service!' He held out his hand and Hermione shook it ('James! What did I say?') 'Close your eyes.' James directed. Hermione closed her eyes and felt as though she was being lifted off the ground.

~*~

__

'Take a single grain of sand

Let the waters wash it clean

And in the nurturing of time

Becomes the pearl that it must be…'

'Hermione was a great daughter, she was always so calm and un-demanding, there was never a time when she bothered us. She died young, and only the innocent die young- she was by far the most innocent person I've ever known. Please Lord! Take care of my baby!' Mr Granger said softly.

__

'You take each life and make it shine

This is your legacy in time

And we will never let it go

That dream will fly and it will grow.'

'Hermione had the ability to stand out and shine. She was a single dream, with a hope, as she grew the dream grew. She was the best daughter I could have asked for, She never complained or annoyed us. But most importantly, she inspired everyone around her, whenever she entered the room we felt at peace.' Mrs Granger sobbed. Her sad eyes deep with tears.

__

'In your spirit f love, spirit of love

Spirit of giving from God above

Etched in our lives,

Sown in our hearts is the difference you've made

Being just who you are.'

'Hermione had always been there when times where tough. When we were fighting she was the peacemaker. When we were celebrating she was there and when we were mourning she was there, but no she isn't friendship is something I've taken for granted, and you don't know what until it's gone, now I realise what a great friend she was and I wish I could of told her. Please Lord, take her soul and keep it close to you.' Said Harry. 

__

'And each life within your hand

Becomes a part of God's great plan

And we have all become a part

Of one eternal beating heart.'

Ron Weasley stepped up onto the stand sadly, he cleared his throat silently and begun to talk.

'Hermione was the best person I've ever known, if I was ever sad or worried she was there with a smile on her face. I wish I could have told her how much I love her, but it was too late.' Ron sighed 'She had the ability to brighten my life with out trying and she helped Harry and myself so much. Now that she is gone I regret not telling her how much she meant to me. Please God, watch over her soul and let her know we all love her and pray for her.' Ron choked back his tears in his throat and walked back to his seat, Mrs Weasley hugged him before the funeral continued.

~*~

'James Potter- you can't be!' Hermione gasped.

'Listen, I am _the _James Potter, and this is _the_ Lily Potter, why can't you believe it?' James said for the hundredth time. Hermione sighed.

'So you are saying you are _the_ James 'Prongs' Potter?' James nodded exasperatedly. 

'You are Harry Potters parents right?' She asked.

'How did you know?' Lily shouted in excitement.

'He is-was my best friend as well as Ron.'

'Good to see he has a good looking friend.' James said in disbelief.

'No! Seriously, I can't believe it! I never ever thought I would meet you, wow!'

'Hermione, how do you know about the 'Prongs' thingy?' James asked.

'Oh- in our third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban-'

'WHAT?!' Thundered James, Lily's jaw dropped.

'OH! He was -er- convicted for killing you and Peter Pettigrew.'

'BUT HE DIDN'T DO A THING!'

'Well, what happened was- you-know-who killed you both Sirius arrived at your house and found Harry. Hagrid took him off Sirius and Dumbledore sent him to live wit the Dursley's-'

'He didn't! He wouldn't, not the_ Dursley's!_' Lily gasped in horror. Hermione just nodded.

'Then Sirius went to kill Peter, but when he did Peter cut off a finger and transformed into a rat. The Ministry of Magic thought that Sirius killed Peter, and they tracked him down, but the worst thing was that Sirius "killed" Peter in a street full of muggles, ever since then he had been in Azkaban. He escaped two years ago and has been on the run ever since. Professor Lupin-'

'Lupin! A professor! Tell me your joking!' James cried.

'I'm serious-'

'HA!' James burst out in laughter and only stopped when Lily hit him across the back of his head.

'As I was saying Professor Lupin told us everything while Sirius was getting ready to kill Peter, who is my friend, Ron's pet rat, who we thought was scabbers. But Harry stopped him because he said that you wouldn't of liked that, instead we took him and Professor Snape-' 

James looked horrified. 'Please… Do not tell me that that slimy git is a Professor.'

'Is he? Wow!' Lily commented. James slapped her arm ('OWW!').

'Yeah- he is a potions teacher, the worst teacher of the lot actually, he hates Gryffindor and Harry, boy, does he hate Harry.'

'Oh no!' Lily sighed. 

'Told you he was jealous Lil!' James said happily.

'If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by "he's jealous." Dumbledore said it was because you saved him.' Hermione asked.

'They only saved him because they were chickens!' Lily pouted she looked at James who cowered away.

'Well, lil' Lily here was always friends with snaky boy, I tried to tell her he was bad…. But would she listen? NO! Anyway, he always liked her and when we got married I think he turned to the dark side. He was jealous, typical Slytherin.'

'Oh- ok….. Umm, do you mind if I ask you a question?' Asked Hermione.

'You already did.' James said simply.

'Go ahead sweetie.' Lily cut in. Hermione cleared her throat.

'Well, Why did you-know-who want to kill you?' 

~*~

A/N: Hi everyone! Did you like it¿ I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't really feel up to writing it most of the holidays, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Thanks to Cow A.K.A Wendilin the weird for telling me the right Saint. Well, that's it really. And a note to all the people that go to my school, I didn't steal the reflection song I merely borrowed it so don't say anything! TSUNAMI! BIGFOOT! YETI! VOLCANO! Don't you dare.

Love,

Atalanta Zora.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything really but I like to pretend I own the plot (which I do ;). ) Also, I'd like to say that the verses in the funeral bit were used at a school mass, I take no credit for them.

****

J PLEASE REVIEW!!!J 


	4. Bowtruckle saw a ghost!

****

TIME IN BULGARIA:

THE INEVITABLE

Chapter 4: Bowtruckle saw a ghost. 

Hermione listened intently to what James and Lily were telling her.

'Well, you might already know but Voldemort is the only heir of Slytherin. And it also happens that Harry is now the only heir of Gryffindor. When James was younger he had a habit of letting everyone know how he was elated to Godric Gryffindor.' Lily begun.

'Did not!' James argued.

'Shut up, you did. Now as I was saying, everyone knew who the heir of Gryffindor was. When Voldemort found out he was angry. The line of Slytherin heirs are exactly like their forefather, they hold grudges for a very long time, maybe even forever. Well, I guess what I am trying to say is that the grudge on Gryffindor still remained, until all known descendants are dead. Voldemort didn't want to kill me because I am not a blood relation of James, though he did manage to. He also managed to kill all of James' family as well, so we are in the same books. He killed my parents as well, should have killed the Dursley's as well! Okay, back to the point. To let go of the grudge AND gain ultimate power he had to kill James AND Harry. I guess you know the rest.' Lily said softly.

'He killed James'. And then went to kill Harry but you stopped him and the curse backfired…' Hermione said taking in all of the information. Lily and James nodded.

'We were duelling, and he used one of the unforgivable curses, I forget it now. I thought he wouldn't use it, but he is a Slytherin after all. I just wanted Lily and Harry to run, but there wasn't enough time.' James said.

'And then when he burst through the door of Harry's room I was about to climb out of the window, he summoned Harry but I didn't let go, then he told me that I would be safe if he could kill Harry, but I didn't want my son dead, I wasn't even sure what had happened to James.' Lily continued. Hermione lowered her head. 

'But Harry- he is okay isn't he?' Lily asked making Hermione look at her.

'YEAH! He is fine, he only got a scar on his forehead, and a lot of fame, but he is okay. But Voldemort HAS tried to kill him, but he was too strong.' Hermione told them.

'I remember that! We came back to earth!' James said excitedly.

'Yeah! But then we helped him and he got away!' Lily added Hermione nodded. Lily and James were silent and Hermione was just looking at them.

'So are you sure you are thee Lily and James Potter?' She asked still not believing it.

'YES!' They both shouted exasperated. 

'Oh.' Hermione said a bit embarrassed.

~*~

Draco sat on the end of his bed crying. His mother had just told him the bad news, his father was dead, killed by a good for nothing auror. Now Draco was the only male Malfoy left, it was bad. He was to become a death eater in two weeks, not that he wanted to- it was a family tradition. He personally hated it.

'There must be a way out!' He thought gripping his soft blonde-white hair. He looked around his room. There was the usual Malfoy crest on everything, his bedspread, his wardrobe, his desk, his parchment, his quills, his draws, his letter opener… He stood up and walked over to his desk, he picked up the letter opener. It was a traditional one, one with a long sharp blade. 'This is it.' He whispered, he picked it up and held it in front of his chest.

~*~

'I can't believe you have to go so soon!' Lily said Hermione agreed.

'I know, not even two days!' Hermione said. Lily gave her a hug.

'Take care Hermione! And if you see Harry give him a hug for me!' Lily told the girl. James walked over to her.

'Well, been nice knowin' ya! Get the job done soon and then you can come back to us!' James told Hermione, he gave the girl a hug. 'And if you see Harry snog him okay?' Hermione giggled.

'Harry and me are just friends, I like Ron…. Harry and Ginny like each other.' Hermione said.

'JAMES!' Lily shouted and chased him off. Hermione jumped in between the clouds as she was told to, she fell back to Earth, not knowing what was going to happen. 

~*~

Draco pulled the letter opener back and prepared to kill himself, he thrust it towards him and closed his eyes. No stabbing pain, no trickle of blood, he opened them again.

Hermione saw her job immediately, she ran over to he person and grabbed the knife in his had, his eyes were closed…. He was Draco Malfoy! She tried to resist the urge to let go, or stab him for herself… but she wanted to get back into heaven. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked into the face of Hermione, she was holding the knife back, he shouted and stumbled backwards onto his bed panting heavily.

'You- no- it can't- but I…' He stuttered. Hermione grinned and walked forwards.

'Malfoy, you look like you have seen a ghost!' Hermione sneered with a cruel laugh.

'MUUUUMMMMM!" Draco shouted loudly crawling back on his bed. There were loud footsteps and Narcissa Malfoy bounded into the room. 

'Draco? What's wrong?' She asked in panic running over to him. She pulled her son into a hug.

'HERMIONE!' He shouted pointing to the girl. 'Can't you see her?' He asked shakily, his mother shook her head furiously.

'No, get some sleep my little Bowtruckle, I think you are too stressed.' She said softly, she forced him back onto his bed gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Draco jumped out of bed and walked up to Hermione.

'BOWTRUCKLE?' She spat laughing.

'SHUT UP!' He shouted back.

'A Bowtruckle?' She continued, he looked really angry.

'IT IS A-' He begun.

'I KNOW WHAT IT IS!' She boomed. He shut up immediately.

'Oh.' He said. 'W-why couldn't mum see you?' He asked realising the fact of the situation.

'Let's just say I am your Guardian Angel!' She laughed. He looked horrified.

'YOU?' He shouted. She nodded. 'YOU- AN ANGEL? A GOOD FO NOTHING MUD-BLOOD?' He continued faced him and pulled her hand back.

'After your father died I thought you would have learnt!' She hissed, she slapped him. There was a loud bolt of thunder and she felt herself spinning. She shouldn't have slapped him! She continued to spin and the Earth faded away. She landed on something hard and opened her eyes, amazed at what she saw, yet scared. 

A/N: HERMIONE IS IN FOR IT! Aw well, she had a rite 2 slap him, sori 2 al u malfoy luva's but dis s da wayt it it, all dat starts wel ends wel…. Rite? Hehehehe! Well, I apologoise for takin so long on dis and fanks a lot 4 bein patient! Luv, Atalanta Zora!

DISCLAIMER: I onli own my idea! L L L L L !!!!

SPANKYOU: Spanks 2 bigfoot, she red most of this and helped me wif sum mistakes!


	5. The council

****

TIME IN BULGARIA:

THE INEVITABLE

Chapter 5: The council.

Hermione peered meekly around her at the people nearby her. Fifteen angels were glaring down at her. One of the numbers was a female.

'Please stand Miss Granger.' One said, in the semi-circle he was the centre, the female was on his left and a dark-haired male on his right. Hermione stood up to find that she was in a large room, the store was marble of the purest white and the walls were columns, with the gaps filled in by marble. 'I apologise for bringing you here in such short notice. I am God, yes Hermione, thee God. I apologise for taking your life, but that is how it was meant to be. Back to the issue at hand.' Introduced the middle person, he was barely visible through the light that radiated off him.

'Hermione, I Am Jesus.' The man on his right introduced. _The one and only Lord Jesus Christ, is seated at the right-hand side of the father_. 'The case of guardianship you were given was revised carefully. You are the only person suited for the job. We are not disappointed with you but we do disapprove of your behaviour.' The lady on the other side of God cleared her throat. Her dark brown hair fell across her olive skin, her eyes were blue, as clear as the ocean. _Mary was seated at the left-hand side of the Father. _ Hermione remembered from her religion lessons in her muggle primary school. 

'Hermione, you already know who I am.' A smile tugged at the woman's lips as she spoke, her voice was soft and calming. 'We have decided, however, to give you another chance. You deserve it.'

'Please Hermione, refrain from hitting anyone, once your job is finished you will be greatly rewarded.' God said. There was a blinding flash of light and she was back at Malfoy manner. She glared at Draco as he ate. 

A/N: Okay this is short but I thought I better upload, the new chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully, but that will be short too. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the HP characters and I apologise if my view of heaven disagrees with you but that is the way I have written it!

SPANKYOU'S: Same peeps! And the reviewers, love you all!

Luv, Atalanta Zora


	6. Seven Bells Chime

****

TIME IN BULGARIA:

THE INEVITABLE

__

Chapter six: Seven bells chime.

Ron sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. He had no idea how much Hermione's death would have affected him. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't sleep properly and he could barely eat, the only reason he did was because his mother force-fed him. The whole of the Burrow was in reverent silence. Harry wasn't there to cheer Ron up, Dumbledore announced that he had to stay with the Dursley's under every circumstance, poor Harry. A large bird swept into Ron's room and settled on his desk. It want only a normal owl, it was Draco's owl.

'Stupid arse hole… wonder what he wants to say this time.' Ron hissed, he took the roll of parchment off the bird's leg and unrolled it.

'He is going to die!' Shouted Ron, the letter was written in Hermione's writing, in Draco's green and silver ink. It even had Hermione's signature on it. Ron stood up and ran out of his room, down the many stairs and through the kitchen.

'Ron! What are you doing?' Molly shouted after him, he ignored her and kept walking for the shed. His blood was boiling and he was about to kill Draco, there was no way he was going to forgive him. He grabbed his old comet 260 out of the shed and mounted it. He didn't know why but he was going to pay a visit to the Malfoys. 

Hermione glared at Draco and he glared back, he still had a white spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. Because she was not entirely human neither was her touch, it was icy for Draco, and he knew it. They had just sent an owl to Ron. Hermione was killing herself again and again. Her manners got the better of her like always.

'Thankyou Malfoy.' Hermione growled, Draco looked shocked.

'What did you say?' Asked Draco, not sure of how to comprehend the situation.

'I SAID thankyou.' Hermione hissed to him.

'Oh, well that's okay, I owed you because you saved my life.' Draco replied, not in his usual sneer. Hermione shook her head, was Draco being- _nice_? She would never have put those two words in a sentence together…. Well, not when she was alive.

'Draco, are you being…. Nice?' Hermione asked.

'Well I have no choice do I? You could kill me at anytime and I cant hurt you, you are not real.' Draco shrugged. Hermione had noticed; as much as she hated to admit it, that Draco was a lot nicer at home, his mother was nice as well. At dinner Hermione had noticed he didn't drawl or sneer at all. Her opinion of him was quickly changing.

'I am real!' Hermione cried.

'No, you are dead, a ghost.' 

'An angel actually.' Hermione said cockily.

'Fine then _Angel_ where are your wings?' Draco asked, for once Hermione didn't know what to say. She had been to taken away with heaven to listen to the Angel that had briefed her on her assignment.

'Er- I will get them when I am done with you!' She said. Draco just nodded sarcastically.

'And Weasley is going to come bursting through this door… Yeah right.' Draco replied. There was a loud shattering sound and Draco was pushed to the floor.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?' A person shouted grabbing Draco by the scruff of the neck shaking a piece of parchment in his face.

'RON!' Hermione squealed. 

'SO WHAT? IF IT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT SHE IS DEAD YOU HAVE TO USE HER VOICE AS WELL AS WRITING AND SIGNATURE?' Ron boomed shaking Draco even more, Hermione walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he shivered and looked around. 'A HOLOGRAM AS WELL? YOU PIG!' Ron shouted, he pushed Draco back onto the floor making his head bang against the cold stone. 

'No, Ron it is me!' Hermione said softly, Ron turned around and looked at her, she was half-transparent and she was definitely speaking to him. 

'H-H-Hermione?' Ron asked before he fainted. Draco got up rubbing the back of his head and Hermione ordered him to help Ron.

'It was his fault!' Draco argued adjusting the collar of his robes. Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him up. 'Ouch! Okay already!' Draco hissed, Hermione grinned in satisfaction. There was a loud ringing, like that of a church bell. 

'Draco, did you hear that?' Hermione asked Draco looked at her as if she was a dangerous weapon.

'What?' He asked. The bells chimed again, six more times… Seven times in total.

'Oh!' Sighed Hermione, she walked into the corner of the room and focused her attention on Heaven, just like the Angel had told her to do. A flash of light, Hermione was now surrounded by clouds again, an Angel walked up to her wearing an extremely grim face.

'Hermione… There is a problem!' He announced.

A/N: Sori dis wasn't up yesterday like I sed it would b! But dis is da result of EVIL writers block!!!!! Aww well, I hope you like it and I do no the Ron things is odd, but it had 2 haped, an plus ron is mah lil baby!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, and we all know it L AWW WELL! **Beeee happy!**

SPANKYOU'S: Same people as always, Sue, Cow Etc. But ths time I'd like to that the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWERS RULE! An if this isn't a dumb idea (which it is) I'd like to thank the REVIEWERS FOR: **I KEEP WISHING YOU WERE MINE**

You all surprised me!

Luv,

Atalanta Zora

__


End file.
